


A Winter Walk

by AJ2187



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: AU, F/M, kind of a pre-one shot linking to my college AU, persona crossover ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ2187/pseuds/AJ2187
Summary: Marie and Minato are in a Long-Distance Relationship, recently Minato surpRised Marie near Christmas by appearing in Inaba. They decide to hang out while it snows.





	A Winter Walk

**Author's Note:**

> I am definitely the only one who ships these two but I hope you enjoy my first fic on them. Also, I guess this kinda does count as a OneShot for my AU that I'm thinking of making although some characters and concepts are missing (i.e. the PTs).

“I just miss him so much” Marie complained to Rise for what must have been the five hundredth time, they were currently sitting in Rise’s room just hanging out. It was pretty strange because Rise and Marie were like Oil and Water when it came to personalities and everyone thought they hated each other, which they did for a while. 

But surprisingly when Rise had confessed to Yu and Marie had a depressive episode due to missing her chance to confess too, Rise,  _ her love rival _ , was the person who stuck by her side to make sure she felt ok.

It was probably the strangest thing to happen in Inaba, and a year before that people were killed by being shoved into a world inside a TV.

And as it turns out Rise was the perfect person to help heal Marie’s broken heart because she was the one who ended up getting Marie together with her current boyfriend, Minato Arisato.

Rise knew Minato from when she was in Iwatodai for a gig at a small club inside the Paulownia Mall. They ended up bumping into each other and she was introduced to the former SEES members because Minato somehow knew she was special to another wildcard. Surprisingly they were very close in age with only a year’s difference. They kept in touch and Rise decided to invite the SEES members to Inaba as a celebration for both of their groups defeating the shadows.

That was a special day for Marie because she met Minato and they got on like a house on fire. It was as if as soon as their eyes met a special bond was formed that couldn’t be broken and when The Investigation Team and SEES saw them chatting and laughing. They decided to let them have some alone time, after all, it had been a very long time since they saw Marie and Minato smile or laugh as much as they did on that day.

Not long after Marie ended up dating Minato and she was the happiest girl in Inaba when she was with him.

But then he had to go back home and even though they called and texted every day, everyone could tell that they sorely missed each other.

But on December the 20 th Rise got a text from Minato saying he was coming to Inaba the following day to surpRise Marie for Christmas. This left Marie’s best friend Rise with the hardest job she ever had to do in her life.

Keep Marie occupied for 24 hours so she doesn’t notice Minato is coming.

“I just wanna see him and give him a big hug and kiss.” She sighed followed by another “I miss him so much” and frankly. Rise was getting fed up.

There was another hour to go before he arrived but how was she going to keep her occupied for one whole hour without texting or calling Minato.

Just then Rise rose from her position with her head banging on her desk table as she had a lightbulb appear above her.

“Oh Marie-Chan~” Rise said in her sing-song voice which caused her to look at her with an annoyed face (she hated her sing-song voice) “Why don’t we write some poems? You never show any of us your poems but I’ve heard from a reliable source they’re amazing~”

This caused Marie’s face to turn red from embarrassment as she screamed out “W-who told you that. It was him, wasn’t it! They’renotgoodthey’rereallybadtrustmehorriblenogoodpoems”

Rise just giggled at Marie and called her cute, resulting in an even redder Marie. “Come on. We’ll both write one and then give them to each other to score out of 100.” Marie was biting her lip, she never showed anyone her poems and it took 6 months for her to want to show them to Minato, “O-o-ok but they’re not going to be good okay tofu!”.

Rise giggled and grabbed some paper and pens for her and Marie to use. And then they got to work.

#

Around 50 minutes later Rises phone buzzed and she snatched it up.

Minny: I just got off the train where are you going to take her?

Rice: We’ll go to Souzai. It’s her favourite steak shop <:)

Minny: I know.

Minny: I’ll pay.

Rice: Yes! Free food!

“Hey Marie why don’t we get some food, I'm starving.” She said as her mouth drooled thinking of free food.

Meanwhile, Marie threw a towel at Rise “If you stop drooling maybe I’ll go tofu.” Rise internally celebrated, now she could spend some time with Yu and Marie would also feel better with Minato here. They grabbed their coats, hats and gloves and set out into the snowy Shopping District.

Rise’s clothes were as you would expect, pink and flashy. Something that screamed “I'M POPULAR”. In the right light it made Marie’s eyes hurt. On the other hand, Marie was wearing a blue coat and a Bobbled hat similar in design to her own hat while her gloves were striped black and red like the gloves she wore. She liked her winter clothes because they reminded her of Minato, after all, he bought it all for her and the blue of her hat was his favourite colour.

“So tofu, where are we eating?” Marie asked as her stomach rumbled again, she was very hungry. Rise responded by saying they were on their way to her favourite place; she didn’t need to say the name because Marie absolutely loved the place. Souzai Daigaku.

As soon as they arrived Marie saw someone who was wearing a very familiar coat which made her chuckle “Heh, look at that idiot. The coat he’s wearing doesn’t even look good on  _ him _ .”

“What do you mean?” Rise asked with a grin stretched over her face reminding Marie of Elizabeth.

“Well I mean it just doesn’t look right. Looks much better on… MINATO!!” she screamed which caused the man to turn his head to face Marie as he was holding three steak skewers, his Blue hair falling to cover his right eye as he smiled and waved at his girlfriend.

He walked over to her and handing them their steak skewers, while Rise and Minato ate Marie just stood there with her jaw on the floor. “W-What are you doing here?” she asked him.

“I don’t think you should be here Minny, after all, Marie just said you look like an idiot in that coat” she giggled causing Marie to turn red with embarrassment.

“I DID NOT SAY THAT!”

“Oh yes you did” Rise replied giggling.

“NUH-UH! I THOUGHT HE WAS SOMEONE ELSE SO IT DOESN’T COUNT YOUSTUPIDIDIOTNUMBSKULLIHATEYOU” they continued going back and forth for a while until Minato coughed, grabbing their attention.

All he did was look at Rise and she understood “Alright well I’ll give you two some private time. Have fuuunnnn~” she cooed.

As Marie started to nibble at her steak skewer Minato asked for her hand which she took as they started to walk through the shopping district.

#

After a long silent walk while eating steak skewers Minato finally broke their comfortable silence. “So, did you miss me?” he asked her with a slight smile on his face.

Marie stared at him for a few moments before turning away and pouting “Of course I did you dummy.” She mumbled through her scarf which she had pulled over her mouth in an attempt to hide the blush that had crept its way onto her face. It was always strange to Marie because around most other people they would describe her as “a loud foulmouthed Tsundere” which was most definitely true but whenever she was around Minato, he changed her. Made her feel warmer and made her seem a lot calmer and quieter than normal. Although the Tsundere attitude showed up still, but that didn’t matter because Minato found it cute.

It was the same for Minato too, she changed him from being the quiet and emotionless wall of a person, to a more open and affectionate young man. Whenever he was with her, he always had a smile on his face and flirtatious things to say.

The couple slowly walked through the snow along the floodplains, hand in hand as they heard the audible crunches with every step they took. At this point, Marie had had her first winter and saw snow before, but it always took her breath away with how beautiful it looked when the trees were lightly coated with the whitest snow you would ever see. It made her act a bit childish at times too as she would kick the snow while giggling and occasionally kicking it over Minato’s feet.

The couple came to a stop at the end of the floodplains and sat at the covered bench as Marie leaned on Minato’s shoulder and holding one of his hand in two of hers.

“I missed you so much. I had no idea that it could hurt so much being away from you physically for such a long time” she quietly confessed to him as Minato placed a kiss on her forehead making her blush slightly.

“I know, I felt the same. Everyone was worried I would turn back into the emotionless wall if I wasn’t near you” he chuckled. “They started calling me door-kun because it was impossible to get through to me without the key.” Hearing this from Minato made Marie chuckle, although it also worried her because she heard stories from the SEES as well as his twin sister Hamuko about what he used to be like. And it scared her to hear he might be falling down that rabbit hole again so she held onto his hand a little bit tighter than before, an unspoken language that only they knew.

“How long are you going to be staying here for?” she asked him with a slight tremble in her voice, she just got him back and she didn’t want him to leave again.

There was a long silence after that question where neither of them uttered a word or drew breath. Until Minato took a deep breath and sighed heavily “I talked it out with Mitsuru and Hamuko and the rest of the team. Since we’re all going to be going off to University soon, we talked about potential ones and I think we found the perfect one. Tanaka’s Amazing University”

Marie looked at him slightly confused, he forgot she didn’t know much about this world.

“It’s a type of school above the high school everyone here goes to. You get to choose what subject you want to study like music, film studies, they even have a course on poetry and creative writing” at hearing this Marie’s eyes sparkled. This world always managed to find new ways to surprise her.

“And I spoke to the IT too, we’re all going to go there and study the courses we want to, and we’d get to see each other every day because we’d all be living at the dorms that the University has.”

They stared deeply into each other’s eyes as the snow fell gracefully around them but never touching them, as if they were an ethereal presence. “Do you mean?”

“Yeah, I’m never leaving your side, ever.” He confessed

“I love you” Marie whispered as tears of joy started to well up and fall down her face.

They leaned in closer together as he whispered back “I love you more” as their lips met and they shared a passionate and quiet declaration of their love.

_ Minato and Marie spent the whole day together _ .


End file.
